


宿业两断

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [13]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: 原著向。时间点为老年斑与带土相遇。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 5





	宿业两断

在宇智波被选中的孩子误入那生死之间的夹缝时，他确切的知道自那日后外面已经流转过多少日月。他虽然年迈衰朽，但并不昏聩，他仍然记得远去的战场喧嚣，并且知晓这些噪音总有真正回归的一刻。

不过他记不得更详尽的一些小日子。比如某年某月某日，掉落了第一颗牙，某年某月又某日，满嘴变得精光。他的味觉逐步丧失，等终于习惯了寡淡无味的流质食物，却被迫因为举步维艰开始用魔像续命。他的嘴是空的。他不需要食物。他甚至不需要花太多时间张口：他不喜欢和白绝说话。它们过于低级和愚蠢。人造生命说到底是被创造的。它们不懂得人类的情感。

带土的到来给他带来了许多欢乐。这是算计之中的事，可他还是觉得他潜意识里发自真心毫无恶意的一直在期盼这一天。他没有孩子。偶尔回望过去他会想起幼年时的泉奈，乖巧懂事，平日里温和，在战争中又会不服输地拉下嘴角。那个泉奈消失了，面前的是另一个毫无阴霾的宇智波少年。孙辈，或许是曾孙辈？他没有仔细区分。这不重要。

千手家的人口并未因为木叶村的繁荣而变得兴旺。也许是诅咒。柱间多大的光芒背后必然有多大的影。以前这些影子由他宇智波斑一己扛下。如今这些影子将祈求茁壮生长的一族扯进纷争的泥潭里，远等不到和平到来的那一日。他听说柱间孙辈的活跃与销声匿迹。叫绳树的早死了，他甚至不屑去记具体时间。而叫纲手的……只剩下街头巷陌各种离奇的传说。那是柱间最疼爱的孩子。他曾经多次见过柱间因为这个顽劣的公主爽朗大笑。

而现在，他正被这个孙辈的宇智波少年逗乐。他有些理解了柱间当年的乐趣。柱间总是这般好运。明明经历了相通的岁月，柱间的掌心却总能比他更早更多地抓住想要的东西。而他不行。无论是什么……到头来都是指缝之水，要么干透了，要么流走了。他曾经所坚信的，所盼望的，所孜孜以求的，全都如此。

而这场孤独隐忍的守望即将到达尽头，这像是命运给一个多舛的理想主义者一星半点甜头。然而他的味觉已经失灵了，这一丝甜蜜仍然无法弥补心上残留的空洞。那道刀伤，恐怕并未如表面一样顺利愈合。

他在清醒的时候，会给带土讲一些过去的事。曾经的宇智波，曾经的千手。无数次的乱战。还有终末之谷的惨状。这些事情带土也是听过的。宇智波们会讲，但流传下来冠冕堂皇的故事早掩盖了当日的真实。他给带土补完一些细节。也填上一些编造的谣言。再漏掉一些关键的、他不希望对方知晓的事实——

比如，他究竟因何败北。

被后裔误传技不如人不值得他恼怒。所以带土一直坚信柱间是堂堂正正击败他的。他只提醒带土，记得在走出战场前写轮眼绝不应该闭合。他猜想带土之后的游说里一定也会用同样的说辞。胜利者有权书写真相，而败者甚至没有辩解的机会。世间看似如此公平，实际如此不公。一切如梦幻泡影……不如真的，变作一场梦幻泡影？

这样就好。他想。他亦懒得辩解。真相甚至更令人蒙羞，不足为外人道：以奸诈凶狠的反派面目示人的宇智波斑，搭配那种失败的原因，简直滑天下之大稽。

况且就算说出口，也不会有人真的相信吧？

然而……如果再打一次，如果再选一次？如果伊邪那岐的时间点设置在那一瞬的话？他也曾在纷乱的梦境中有过疑问。但是他明白“结果”不会改变。永远不会。

身死不是大事。在乱世出生的人何曾畏惧过死？只是……有什么东西，比死更令人恐惧的，终归还是发生了。就算以一只眼为代价当着柱间的面从战场爬下来又如何？跟现在所做有什么本质的区别？

柱间。他相信在那一瞬间，柱间同样是死了的。活下来的只剩千手柱间。而如今憎恨着宇智波的顽愚和自己的无能，因而舍弃了宇智波之名，蛰伏了几十载准备斩断因果之人，只是“斑”。

一开始是。兜兜转转，四处碰壁，流浪一生直至终结时，也是。

从头至尾，来来去去。身后之人从有到无。剩下的，同样还是。

他又想起那把刀从背后洞穿他的胸口，将恩义、信用、红尘浊世所有的爱恨一起撕裂。疼痛从胸前幅散，顺着脊柱挤压着脑髓。他觉得自己透不过气，但不是因为肺被击穿。而是因为心脏里满载妄念在此刻同归虚无。

然而，在无聊的遗言之后，在意识离开肉体灵魂消弭殆尽之时，在刀锋终于从胸前穿出，将沉重的身躯抛掷去川河的那一刻。他却忽然想起了柱间深夜里于背后的抚摸。

那抚摸是何其深情，喜悦又有些虔诚，仿佛得到了此生以来最为珍视之物。那抚摸从他低头后突出的那截颈骨蜿蜒至尾椎，如火焰雀跃又颤栗地点燃了他的全身，将他的一生都埋葬进凉透的相爱幻觉之中。

-终-

**Author's Note:**

> *399话带土的叙述中，斑是正面中刀的。


End file.
